


[Podfic] Birthday

by Jinxy



Series: Podfics of blacktofade's Kinks Ahoy Series [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Exhibitionism, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Public Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[00:11:01] | Podfic of blacktofade's <strong><i>Birthday</i></strong>.</p><p>
  <i>When Lydia says she’s already bought Allison a birthday present, Allison pictures her wrapping a new sight for her crossbow or maybe the newest Sims 3 expansion pack that she’s been eyeing up recently.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Birthday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/774966) by [blacktofade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktofade/pseuds/blacktofade). 



Download: [**MP3**](http://www.mediafire.com/download/wn35h1c6kbdkdfa/%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_Birthday.mp3) [10MB] | [**M4B**](http://www.mediafire.com/download/yo6ghly3ygnckrj/01_%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_Birthday.m4b) [6MB]

_Length: 11:01_

**Or you can listen right here:**

**Author's Note:**

> Gratitude as always to [**blacktofade**](blacktofade.tumblr.com) for giving us this wonderful kinks verse!
> 
> ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥
> 
> Want to talk about it?  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mistressjinx)  ☠  [Tumblr](http://mistressjinx.tumblr.com/)  ☠  [Dreamwidth](http://mistressjinx.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
